Maxwell 2314's Thermal Pisces
Basic Info User: Maxwell 2314 Type: Stamina Main Description This is the stamina type starter beyblade belonging to Maxwell 2314 Face bolt: Pisces The Face on this Beyblade depicts Pisces, a constellation of the Zodiac. Its name is the Latin plural for fish. The face itself actually depicts a shark, though a shark is technically a fish. The face is manufactured with the Pre-HWS design printed on, and a new, more colorful version can be added with one of the 2 Pisces Face Stickers in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set Stamina and Defense Type. Energy Ring: Pisces Pisces is a navy blue Clear Wheel with decorations resembling fish scales and shark fins. The upward protrusions are actually designed as shark teeth, thus making the Clear Wheel resemble an open shark's mouth. When in motion, it appears to have a "fence" surrounding the face, which is good for Defense but since it's on the inside, it really doesn't help with defense at all Fusion Wheel: Thermal Thermal is based on its predecessor, Pisces. This Metal Wheel was first released with Thermal Pisces T125ES. It has 2 main sections, each resembling a fish/shark. Despite being lighter than Flame, it has less undisturbed spin time, despite being only for a second. This is actually a trade of sorts, for this Beyblade has superior Defense/Attack when compared to Flame while retaining great Stamina. It's Attack power is not bad for a Stamina Type. Spin Track: T'''ornado '''125 Originally released with the Booster Flame Libra T125ES, T125 is supposedly a Stamina type Track. However, there is still the standing issue of how it is almost identical to D125, a fairly useful part released with Wolf D125B, in performance and use. The "Tornado" part, however, is a bit akin to those on DF145, so there is a possibility that it has some relevant Stamina uses. Then again, whether or not the gimmick of DF145, pushing down air, is truly what makes the part remarkable for Stamina, or some other unknown element. It is also unknown if T125 has that element if it is not truly the pushing down the air. It is outclassed by UW145 and is a Light Green/Yellow color. Performance Tip: 'E'ternal 'S'harp The Eternal Sharp bottom is surprisingly heavy, clocking in a whole Gram, but still lacks use. The Sharp family is known for horrid balance issues, and ES is no exception whatsoever. The Bottom, oddly, is able to retract itself inside slightly and is a free spinning Tip, reducing friction, though this makes little difference. ES is a much better alternative to BS, but the D series bottoms are much more acceptable in a Stamina Customization, even just D. The ES performance tip enables the beyblade to stay spinning at a low angle for a long time with most higher spin tracks. This ES is a Light Green/yellow in color. It may have no defense but if you make something like beat/basalt Leone 2 then it would be nice with a GB145 spin track. Abilities No abilities currently utilised Special Move Distortion Drive- This special attack consists of distorting the area around him and, sometimes, getting his beyblade to emit a very strident sound that destabilizes the opponent. The blader facing him can't attack. The other blader also gets to a point where he/she has the illusion that everything around him has disappeared except for the beyblades and Maxewell 2314 Gallery Put Info here